A Year I Won't Forget
by acciolunas
Summary: A normal girl gets dragged into a world she believes to be fiction. She discovers she isn't who she thinks she is and faces challenges far beyond her imagination. Follow her story as she traverses a dangerous and magical world.
Do you know what the problem with being a reader is?

You spend your entire life wanting something you can't have.

When you read, you enter a world of wonder, hope, and bravery. There are fictional characters with real flaws, but unrealistic problems. They save the world and earn respect and respect others. They stay grounded. Sometimes, they don't and you get another wonderfully written book.

I've lived a thousand lives and the only one I despise is my original one.

I don't think I would mind being Harry Potter and having to save the wizarding world from Voldemort (although he would have killed my parents and that is _not_ cool).

I honestly believe I would not mind it.

But then, I've never been in a world like that and those characters would probably tell me to go fuck myself.

Hell if I argue. They'd be right.

Anyway, I'd rather be arguing with them. At least that wouldn't involve sitting in a classroom for hours on end with a book in front of me and a teacher droning on for hours.

High school isn't exactly easy with ADHD (or Kleptomania, but I'll get to that later).

I was fine in elementary school, because everyone kind of took it as a sign of me just having too much sugar (which I did have - too much sugar), but it got pretty bad in middle school and now its worse than ever.

The longest I can pay attention to something or someone is about 20 minutes and that's when I'm interested. If it's school, I automatically don't care.

"Jessica, could you answer the question?" I heard my teacher, Mrs. Philips call. I looked away from the butterfly whose progress I had been following for the past ten minutes.

"Could you repeat the question?" I asked. Some students snickered. I looked ahead.

"What is the full form of DNA?"

"Deoxyribonucleic acid," I replied without hesitation.

She gave me an angry look like I shouldn't have known the answer so that she could yell at me and resumed her lecture. I saw some people trying to take notes, which amused me. Notes are for idiots. If I need to remember anything I just put it in my mind palace. Yes. I am a Sherlock fan.

After an eternity of hell, the bell finally rang, signaling my freedom. I got my bag and started to walk out of the class when I heard Mrs. Philips again, "Jessica, could you stay for a bit? I have something to talk to you about."

I rolled my eyes, since she couldn't see them, and then turned around with a fake smile on my face. "Sure, Mrs. Philips. What's up?" I heard the click of the door and absentmindedly registered that there was one more person in the class who probably shouldn't have been there. Mrs. Philips might have noticed, but she didn't really seem to care.

"What are you doing in my school?" she asked.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I go to this school. My parents pay for me to go to this school!" I exclaimed, slightly offended.

"Your mother is dead and your father wouldn't care if you were dead," she replied, beginning to morph into something else. _An empousa,_ something in the back of my head told me. Or maybe the guy whispered it. I don't know.

It definitely was an empousa. The mismatched legs proved it. She jumped on me and started clawing my face. I struggled, trying to get her off of me. Suddenly, she disintegrated and I was covered in dust. An arrow fell on me. I turned around to finally see the guy.

He was a bit younger than me, I think. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and a bow and quiver. He also happened to be wearing an orange shirt that said 'Camp Half Blood.'

"Wait, it's real?" were the first words to come out of my mouth.

His brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Camp Half-Blood, demigods, monsters, greek mythology, the titan war, et cetra. It's real isn't it?" I stood up.

"How do you know all of this?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh I read a book. Well... ten books. Good books. You should read them too. What's the last thing that happened?" I got my bag and made my way to the door.

"The titan war," he replied, following me out of the door. We begun to walk towards the exit of the school, as it was 2:30 pm, and I guessed I had to go to camp now.

"Wonderful," I said under my breath. "What's your name?"

"Will Solace," he said.

"No way," I stepped in front of him and eyed him suspiciously. "You and... nevermind." I grinned. "I love you, man. You're amazing." He kind of shook his head and kept walking, so I kept talking.

"We're going to camp now, right?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah. I would've explained everything to you but it seems like you already know." He finally smiled.

"I've still got a few questions."

"Shoot."

"Why'd they send you? I mean don't satyrs usually go to get demigods?"

"Yeah they usually do. But we're running out of satyrs right now so they send demigods to bring other demigods to camp too," he replied.

"How are we getting to camp, then? Please tell me we're not walking."

"Don't worry, we're not insane," he chuckled. "I've got two pegasi outside. You're not afraid of horses or anything right?"

"I love horses. I'm a pro horseback rider. Well... no. But horses love me," I said.

"Hey, maybe you're a Poseidon kid."

"Maybe. But I also like archery and I'm good at singing so maybe Apollo, and I'm a Kleptomaniac so maybe Hermes, and I'm also a genius so maybe Athena?"

He looked at me sideways as we emerged from the school doors. "You've got a lot on your plate."

I looked at the pegasi waiting on the sidewalk. "Yeah. I do, don't I?"

**************************************************************************************************************************  
A/N: I know this is going really fast and I'm gonna try to slow it down but I just really hate writing about normal days. They're boring to write and I figure if I'm getting bored, you will too.


End file.
